


not safe for work - l.h.

by kinksluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksluke/pseuds/kinksluke
Summary: luke is your daddy and is always there to take care of you, except when he’s at work. you start thinking about him and decide to call him, making him angry when he finds out what you’ve been doing at home.





	not safe for work - l.h.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings/content: dd/lg, smut, masturbation, degradation, bondage, overstimulation, orgasm denial, dirty talk, swearing, spanking, etc.., (basically just read at your own risk ok THE TITLE BASICALLY EXPLAINS IT ALL)
> 
> word count: 4.2k+
> 
> originally posted on my tumblr (skinnylukes). please ask before reposting!!

You knew better. You knew so much better.

Luke was never very strict when it came to rules and guidelines, but somehow you always found yourself disobeying them. Sometimes he would just have you explain to him civilly the reasoning for your actions, other times you would end up bent over his knees as his calloused, yet soft hands came down on the smooth skin of your behind.

You knew better, but the thought of the consequences excited you. It made your core ache with need and your stomach flutter at all the fantasies you were having. Being dominant and protective is part of being a caregiver/daddy dom, but Luke’s dominance really comes to life in the bedroom.

Your mind would always float back to times where he had you handcuffed to the bedposts, begging for mercy as he ripped your orgasm away from you again and again.

It was quite often that you felt like this, and that led to many times where you had no idea what to do about it. This was all due to the most difficult rule Luke had set: No touching yourself without permission.

The rule is so common among people who are into any form of BDSM, yet you felt as if it was absolute torture. You never wanted to bother Luke while he was at work either.. but today was very different.

You were sprawled out on Luke’s bed, a sensual fever spreading through your body. You gulped, your throat dry.

You knew exactly what you had done, and you knew what the repercussions would be.

For the past thirty minutes, you had been laying there with your legs spread wide, a hand between them. Part of you wanted to do it - you craved the attention, the roughness... Though another part of you knew it was so wrong, so wrong it felt right.

Your heart pounded with adrenaline and fear. The Luke you would have to face would not be a happy one, but rather an angry, riled up, frustrated, extremely sexy one.

With moans leaving your lips every few seconds, you tried to steady your breathing as your thumb tapped the call icon under the contact ‘daddy.’

The ringing only brought you more dread that was overpowered by excitement. Your fingers still circled your clit, keeping you preoccupied as you waited for the angelic voice.

“Hello?”

You tried your best to hold in your moans so he wouldn’t find out, though you were quite close to just telling him yourself. You wanted him to come home, and you were going to do anything you had to to make that happen.

“Hi, Daddy.” You put a smile on your face, despite the fact he couldn’t see it. You figured it might help you hide your current situation. 

He sighed. “Sweetheart, I appreciate you calling, but Daddy’s really busy at work right now. I’ll call you back in a little bit, okay?”

You whined, dragging it out desperately. “But Daddy, I miss you.”

“Kitten, you know you’re not supposed to disturb Daddy while he’s at work. Be a good girl and be patient, I’ll be home soon. I gotta finish my writing session for the day.” He spoke in a normal tone, as his bandmates knew what kind of relationship the two of you had. They found it a bit odd, but never judged him for it.

You weren’t going to give up without a fight. You had to admit that you could sometimes be quite a brat, but it was all to spice things up in the bedroom with your Daddy. He never took it as a joke, though, and that’s what excited you the most. You never purposely made him angry, but it was a huge turn on when it came to punishments.

You had a plan.

You faked a sigh, though you made it sound real enough that he would buy it. “Fine.”

“Thank you. See you later, baby.”

“Yeah.” You hung up but didn’t put your phone down.

You took a deep breath before opening your phone’s camera. You then opened your legs as far as they could go and placed your phone between them. You snapped a picture of your dripping core.

Your rapid heartbeat didn’t cease as you looked at the picture, licking your lips. You clicked on your messages and sent it - no caption applied - to Luke. The situation had you shaking with anticipation. You stared at the screen, waiting for the (not so) dreaded typing bubble to appear below your recent message.

You were aware of what was going to happen as soon as he got home. He was going to be barking orders and not taking no for an answer (unless you were really in pain, obviously), punishing you until the both of you were sure you’d learned your lesson. He was capable of doing so much. He could choose anything from just a simple spanking to making you cum multiple times. You knew better than to test him like this, as you had experienced the consequences before, but the repetition of the whole scene sounded appealing. 

Luke had just gotten refocused from being on the phone with you when he got the text message. He sighed, setting down his pen and notebook. The three boys and their producer were getting annoyed with Luke constantly checking his phone, but he brushed it off because he was always paranoid that something had happened back home. He squinted his eyes to see what the message might be but picked it up. He opened the message, his throat going dry at the sight. He could already feel a tent forming in his tight jeans, and his jaw clenched.

“You okay, mate? You look a little upset there,” Calum pointed out, his face showing a concerned look directed toward his blond, curly-haired best friend.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Luke replied simply before typing back a reply to you. Your heart pounded faster against your chest.

Have you been touching yourself?

You’d pulled this act before, and Luke was beyond fed up with it. Sure, he enjoyed the sexual activity and the power over you, but he did not enjoy being teased. Part of him really hated punishing you because he wanted you to feel good in a way that’s not accompanied by something like spanking, however, he knew it was what he had to do to shape you into the good, obedient, pretty princess he knew you could be for him.

You bit down on your lip so hard, you were afraid you had drawn blood. But that was the least of your concerns. You continued to rub and finger yourself with one hand but didn’t make much noise. You were finding it hard to type a reply, let alone think about what you were going to say. Were you going to continue to be defiant and rile him up even more? Or were you going to behave and save yourself from a punishment that could be worse than what he was already planning?

He furrowed his eyebrows, waiting for a proper response. When you acted like this, it wasn’t uncommon for him to be demanding and expect you to answer to his every question. You were already in deep shit, and would just make everything worse if you didn’t respond. he shifted in his seat a little, hoping his growing erection wouldn’t be visible to anyone else in the room. No one had mentioned it or discreetly pointed it out, so he assumed he was in the clear.

It had been at least a minute, and while trying to think of a response, you had forgotten that your read receipts were on. And upon seeing that you had read his message but had not responded, Luke was becoming more angry and frustrated. he persisted.

Answer me.

You whimpered. You had dug yourself a hole that was going to be impossible to get out of without facing Luke’s punishments. From all of the times that he had punished you, you had perceived that no matter the circumstances, Daddy was not going to take it easy on you. He would tie a vibrator to you and watch you writhe if that’s what it took to teach you a lesson. he would always be sure to get his own pleasure in the process, too, though.

Your hands quivered as you used one hand to type your response. you let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding as you tapped the arrow to send it, watching the blue bubble rise below Luke’s two gray ones.

No, Daddy. I was just thinking about you and I got wet. I promise.

As for the question you asked yourself a moment ago, you chose in between. Part of the message was true - you had been thinking of him. However, the part about you not touching yourself was a lie. But your very intelligent dominant saw right through it. His eyes darkened a bit as he replied.

How did your panties disappear and your legs get spread like that? Daddy isn’t there to do it and there sure isn’t another man. So the only solution is that my little girl has been misbehaving.

You were sweating from the nervousness. You’d been caught white handed - it was obvious.

Luke excused himself from the group and slid his phone into his pocket. “I gotta take a piss.” He mumbled.

The others murmured about why he could possibly be taking his phone to the bathroom, but didn’t question it.

He walked to the bathroom, his hard-on growing with every thought about what he was going to do to you. He had to stay focused and be the assertive, authoritative daddy he was supposed to be. He understood that he’d probably have to make some sort of excuse so that he could leave, saying he’d finish up the song at home if he had to. He had no choice now - he had a raging boner that would require a you present to fix after he punished you. His hand wasn’t going to suffice at this point, especially since he was in the bathroom of his band’s studio building. He tapped on your contact followed by the call button.

Before you could even begin to respond (you were still in shock), you saw his name pop up on the screen and two buttons on the bottom: accept and decline. Again, this was a debate with yourself. You decided to accept it because you were already in enough trouble.

“H-Hello?” 

His voice was low and deep, a sultry tone to it.

“You are in so much fucking trouble, little girl. Do you know why?”

You whimpered loud enough that you were sure he heard it.

“You know I’m not very hard on you when it comes to my rules, baby girl. Yet you always find a way to disobey me just so you can get punished. Isn’t that right? You love when I make you cum so many times you’re begging me to stop. You crave the pain and pleasure you get when I smack your ass hard enough to make the skin red.” He whispered, but growled. “And don’t you fucking dare ignore me or lie to me, you’ve done enough of that today.”

“But Daddy, I-I just missed you.” You made a pathetic attempt to try and get him to soften up a bit, but it was useless. 

He chuckled darkly, tired of your excuses. “Oh, you just missed me. Right. I could see right through your little lies. It’s sometimes amusing what you do to get me to come home and put my hands on you. Believe me baby, you’re getting exactly what you wanted as soon as I get home. I expect you to be fully clothed and sitting on the couch when I get there. I know your soaked little panties are off, but I want the satisfaction of taking them off and having you beg me to touch you. I think that sounds fair, don’t you?”

“I’m s-sorry Daddy-” He cut you off, his voice sounding bitter with his next words.

“You know what happened last time you pulled this shit. Ashton pointed out the fucking boner I got because of the damn texts you were sending me. Now i have to come up with an excuse as to why I not only took my phone to the bathroom, but also why I have to suddenly leave. Mark my fucking words, you greedy little slut, I will make you learn. You will face the consequences for your actions, and if you think I’m gonna let shit slide, you’re wrong. I’ll be home in twenty minutes.” He spoke quickly before hanging up, and you were left frozen, your core even wetter than it had been.

You wanted to continue being disobedient just to see what would happen, but there was a point where he probably would give you nothing at all as a punishment. Thus, you decided that behaving would be the better choice because you’d at least be getting pleasure, even if it was in the form of a punishment.

Luke texted Calum, telling him to inform the others that something had happened at home, so he needed to leave. He sent it and exited the building before anyone could find and interrogate him.

The drive home was almost unbearable for him. He kept thinking about what he was going to do to you, meanwhile resisting the urge to palm himself while driving. At the same time, his anger was building up so much that he gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles. He turned on blink-182 to try and drown out the thoughts. He had to remain assertive and in his dominant headspace.

After quite a few moments trying to catch your breath and get a sense of what the fuck was going on, you did as Luke said and got completely dressed, sitting on the couch and anxiously waiting for him to get home.

He soon arrived home, and the sound of his car door slamming made your heart start its quick thumping once again. He opened the door, and you could already tell he was beyond infuriated.

“Go to the bedroom.” He ordered, staring at you with dark, lust-filled eyes as he slammed the door shut behind him. He began taking off his shoes and socks, and was already taking off his belt.

You quickly got up and scurried to the bedroom, sitting on the bed. You could barely breathe, and he hadn’t even begun your punishment yet.

You squeezed your thighs together to suppress some of the throbbing of your clit, but it didn’t help. You heard his footsteps coming down the hall and into the room.

He didn’t even glance at you as he walked past the bed and to the closet, opening the doors up. You knew exactly what he was going for.

He pulled out the infamous black duffel bag, setting it on top of the low drawers against the wall. He unzipped it, rummaging around inside for what he needed.

You were staring at his back, and he knew you were because he was hiding whatever was being taken out of the bag from you. He appeared to be grabbing a few different things out, and a few seconds later he turned around. He set the items right beside the bag where you could see them. A vibrator, some ties, handcuffs, a dildo, a ball gag, and a butt plug. He held his belt in one hand.

“Now, depending on how you decide to behave, we may or may not be using all of these,” He informed you. “But I advise you not to misbehave just so you can get them more. I know you love them, but,” He chuckled and licked his lips, taking a breath. “I issue punishments based on how I think you’ll learn and what I think you deserve. It’s not what you want, it’s what I want.”

You gulped, and he once again chuckled before picking you up and bending you over his knees. You heard the smack of the leather belt.

“Since you oh-so desperately want my touch, I’ve decided to remove that privilege until you’ve proven that you can obey me. So instead of my hand, you’re getting spanked with a belt today,” He said nonchalantly. “And if you by any chance decide to make any sort of noise without permission during this part of your punishment, we’re starting over. Let’s see.. how about twenty?”

Just the words ‘part of your punishment’ told you that was definitely going to be a long night. Before you even had time to respond - if he even wanted a response - you felt the tug of your skirt and panties and the harsh smack of leather against your skin.

“Hmmm, probably should’ve but the ball gag on you first.” He mumbled and shrugged. “It’s no big deal, it’ll just be harder for you not to make noise.” You heard him smirk.

Throughout the spankings, you gripped the fabric of Luke’s jeans as the stinging pain turned into pleasure. You were sure you’d broken the skin of your lip trying to keep from making noise.

He finally finished, and you breathed heavily.

“Don’t get too comfortable, we’ve only just started,” He spoke, rubbing the red, raw skin. You hissed.

He sat you up from his lap and your legs wobbled. He stood in front of you.

“Strip what’s left,” He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at you expectantly.

Your skirt and panties - which had a very large wet spot - were already taken off and on the ground. You already felt so vulnerable. You took off your shirt and bra, standing before him stark naked.

His mouth did not move from its hard line, despite his arousal at the sight of your bare body. “Lay down. Arms up.”

You were all too familiar with this part of the process. You got up on the bed and crawled towards the headboard, laying down and putting your arms up against it. He came around the bed with the handcuffs, linking you to the bedposts. You pulled at them a bit as he used the ties to hold your legs open.

He growled as he looked between your legs, but didn’t touch you. “God, you are fucking dripping. You must love being a filthy, greedy, bad little girl.”

He laughed bitterly and turned back to the row of items, retrieving the vibrator and a tie. He was silent as he tied the vibrator to your leg, the tip of it pressing right against your throbbing clit. He turned it on, and it started humming on its lowest setting.

You moaned, finally being relieved of the painful need. Just as you were feeling the blissful vibrations, they suddenly disappeared, and you whined.

“Did I say you could moan and whine and whimper and all of that shit?” He asked, shaking his head. “Guess we do need the ball gag after all.” He took the aforementioned item and walked to you, clicking it securely into place. 

“I better not hear anything from you, or else I will completely stop everything we’re doing. Do you understand me?” You nodded, unable to give a verbal response due to the toy in your mouth.

He turned the vibrator on the highest setting this time, letting it run. You weren’t prepared. You writhed and squirmed and bucked your hips, the vibrations giving you all kinds of euphoria.

Just as you were about to cum, he turned it off and smirked.

“Girls who act like greedy little sluts don’t get to cum,” He tutted. 

You let out a muffled whine, only for him to turn the toy back on again. Your climax came quickly, and this time he let it happen.

“More where that came from, I can assure you. You’ve came six times in a night before... why don’t we try for seven, hm?” He looked at you and cocked his head to the side, looking expectant for an answer. He chuckled when he got nothing. “Oh, that’s right. You can’t respond.”

He repeated the process a two more times, still not adding any of his own touch. You were becoming more and more sensitive each time, a thick layer of sweat covering your body and cum seeping from your hole. His cock was straining against his jeans, and the bulge was extremely prominent. It made your mouth water, but you knew you wouldn’t be getting it any time soon. He caught you looking as your third orgasm washed over you.

He pouted, his eyes softening for a split second as he displayed fake pity. “Awww, you want Daddy’s cock, don’t you? The little cockslut doesn’t deserve it, though.”

He untied the vibrator and took a single finger, collecting a bit of your juices on it and popping it into his mouth, humming in satisfaction. “So sweet.”

Luke watched as your chest heaved up and down, sliding his shirt and jeans off of his body. A small wet spot was on his boxers, and his shaft was standing at full attention as he pulled them down.

“I’ve had a fucking boner for the past hour. It’s time for Daddy to cum.” He said, releasing you from your bondage and the ball gag before going to stand in front of the bed again.”On your knees.”

You obeyed, getting off the bed and positioning yourself on your knees in front of him, his cock just inches away from your face.

“Suck.”

You then took his stiff member in your hand, slowly stroking it before wrapping your lips around him. You could already taste the salty precum.

He grunted, gathering your hair in his hand and thrusting his hips so that he was hitting the back of your throat. Tears stung your eyes as you gagged, but you continued sucking him off.

“That’s it, baby. Deepthroat me. Be a good little cockslut. You adore the thought of sucking my cock, don’t you? But even more, you love when my cock is pounding your deep, wet, warm pussy,” He hissed in between moans.

You hummed around him and fondled his balls, adding to his pleasure. You thought that if you did good enough, maybe he’d at least consider touching and/or fucking you.

He eventually came, ordering you to get on the bed. He made you cum another three times using the dildo, his fingers, and mouth. You had begged and begged, and he told you that you were lucky he even decided to touch you. He gave into his own needs as well.

By the end of the six orgasms you had, you were shaking, and the aching of your clit was almost unbearable. You had pleaded for him to stop, but he ignored it and continued his actions. He had planned to milk you dry.

“I think I should fuck you now,” He mused. “I’m still hard. But you’re gonna have to beg.”

He pinned you to the bed with his hands, rubbing his tip against your folds as he sucked relentlessly on your sweet spot.

“Please Daddy, I need your cock so bad,” You panted. “I’m your cumslut. I need you pounding me like you do so well. I’ll do anything! I’m sorry for making you hard at work! Just...please, please, fuck me.” You cried out, tears running down your cheeks due to the sensitivity. You weren’t even sure if you could take another one, but you wanted him - badly. 

He obliged, starting off slow. He pulled out almost all the way, and slammed back in. He created a steady pace, sweat dripping down both of your bodies as the sound of skin slapping filled the room along with your moans.

“Daddy,” You whimpered. “I-I c-can’t.”

His pace quickened as he felt you clench around him. You felt him pulse inside of you.

“Yes you can. I want to hear you fucking scream.” He panted and growled in your ear.

You cried out as you felt it coming on, and your vision quickly went black, your body tensing under him. Everything you could hear and see faded out. You felt the huge wave wash over you, a scream ripping from your throat.

A string of curse words fell from Luke’s mouth as your release led him to his, his thrusts slowing as he lovingly kissed your face and body.

He stopped, caressing your cheek. He was always loving and kind after a punishment, making sure you were okay and taking the necessary procedures to lessen your pain. “You okay? You did so well. I’m sorry for getting so angry.” He rambled on, his eyes softening.

You nodded, still unable to form a coherent sentence as you were trying to catch your breath.

He picked you up and carried you to your ensuite, setting you on the counter as he started a bath. You hissed at the pain from your bum, to which he cared for with cream.

The two of you relaxed your sore bodies with a bath, laying in comfort and silence. After a few minutes, he spoke up.

“You know I love doing those kinds of things with you,” He laughed. “But your texts seriously are not safe for work.”


End file.
